Burn
by 66DaughterofAthena66
Summary: Reyna never thought she would get over Jason. She is still not sure if she actually has. Leo was always hiding in Jason's shadow, but maybe this time he can get the girl? Leyna fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first LEYNA fic and I love this pairing. Fellow Leyna lovers check out "**Leyna ABC's **by** percabeth fan forever.

**THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT. Please R&R. It means a lot.**

**No particular POV**

Leo walked up to Jason. He was talking to a girl, scratch that he was talking to a beautiful girl. She was standing regally and was flanked by two metal greyhounds. They looked intimidating and Leo made sure he didn't get too close to them.

"Hey Jason" Leo started to say before Reyna interrupted him. "Who is this Jason?" she asked. Leo decided to answer and said, "I am the supreme commander of the Argo 2" Jason concluded his speech with three words "this is Leo"

Leo asked the dark haired girl "Who might you be?" "Reyna" she replied curtly . "Aaah a name to fit your title of course" he said. She looked at him confused and then went on talking to Jason. Leo just stood there awkwardly until Piper came up to Jason. Reyna's eyes flashed rage but quickly returned to normal when she saw Piper's arm wrapped around Jason. "Come on Jason, let's go" Piper said and she walked off with Jason in tow.

"So..." Leo said, "How long have you had a crush on Jason?" Reyna looked at him as if she was going to stab him with her dagger but then gave up. "About ever since he became praetor" she answered. Leo was shocked. He had thought she was never going to answer. She looked beaten, as if her battle was already lost.

**Reyna' POV **

It surprised me when I answered the boys question. I was just so fed up of pretending all the time. Pretending to be strong. Pretending to be happy for Jason. Pretending my heart wasn't broken up into a million pieces. The worst lie I told was too myself. I would be okay. It was the most common lie, yet almost always exactly that, a lie.

Leo went rambling on about gummy bears or something but all I could pay attention to was his hands. They were always moving, fiddling with odd bits of wire, brushing his curly hair out of his or twirling the zippers on his tool belt. He offered to walk me to the praetor cabins and I accepted. It was getting cold and I was shivering slightly. I willed myself to stop, I could not look weak in front of this Greek, but my arms refused to stop shaking. He noticed and lit a small fire with his hand. I watched mesmerized by the flame flickering against the background of the night sky. "I didn't know you could do that" I said dumbfounded by his abilities. He seemed to blush as he replied, "I thought they told you?" I shook my head but couldn't take my eyes away from the flames. When I finally broke from my trance we had arrived at the cabin and we said our goodbyes.

As I lay in my bed I was remembering the day and sat up shocked. All those little habits I had noticed that Leo had were more then I can remember Jason having. I could hardly remember our time together. With Jason it was all about being the best. Always was and always would be. It was then that I decided, Leo Valdez wasn't a bad guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Reyna's POV

The next day I wandered around telling myself that what happened last night was nothing. As I was thinking this I had walked into the fields on the south side of New Rome. I saw a pink flash. I realized he wasn't sleeping. There was a big bruise on the left side of his head and I could almost see the cartoon birds flying round. I looked around to see if anyone could help but I saw no one. I tried to pick him up but I only managed to walk a few meters before I dropped him. I repeated the process several times before we reached the ship. I opened the door and managed to find his room. I placed him on the bed and walked away thinking that he would be alright in the morning and forget everything that happened that night.

Leo's POV

I woke up on my bed in my room. My mind flashed back to the events of last night. Walking in the field, pink flash and then... I gasped when I remembered what had happened. That conversation was terrifying. Suddenly I found myself in a flashback. A pink flash and giggles followed by a bright flash of white. After my eyes had regained sight I saw a lady that looked like Reyna but I could immediately tell it wasn't her. This lady had her same hair and her same way of holding herself but some things were different. She was wearing a dark purple dress with gold rims and had a HUGE smile on her face. "Hello"she said slowly.

"Ummm Hi?" I said after a moments hesitation. "Do you know why I brought you here?" She asked while looking at me mischievously. I stared at her with a blank expression on my face. "We'll start with introductions. I am Aphrodite and you are Leo" I gasped. "Why did you bring me here" I asked her. "I needed to show you something" she said. She then burst into a fit of giggles and pulled out a large, flat, well-polished shield. She whispered something to it and it lit up and started playing a little movie. It started with the moment that I had fallen in the fields. It showed me laying there but then came in Reyna. She saw me lying there and looked around worried. She walked up to me and touched the side of my head. I winced with the memory of the pain in the side of my head. She turned around, her eyes scanning the area.

Then she turned to me and picked me up. My eyebrows rose in shock and surprise. I never thought she would be able to carry me. After walking a few meters she put me down and rested a little. She did this over again until she reaches the ship. I admired her determination. When she reached my room she tucked me in and then quickly left. Aphrodite said "Go to my daughter for help" I was about to say no but then realized that no one would be happier to help me then Piper. She would get the threat of Reyna out the way and make her best friend happy at the same time. "Thanks" I started to say to her but when I turned around I realized she was gone. *Flashback over* I shook my head and grinned. Maybe she did care about me after all

**A.N: Sorry it is really short but I just came back from a trip to France and wanted to post a new chapter. Sorry for the long time between updates! I will try to be quicker. I will! **

_No you won't_

**Who is this?**

_Your conscience _

**Ooops**


End file.
